Wendy Corduroy
Wendy Wilson Corduroy is a tall, laid back teenager with a part-time job at the Mystery Shack and the former object of Dipper Pines' porn addictions. Fun loving and rebellious, she frequently shirks responsibility for activities she finds more enjoyable, such as hanging out with her rambunctious friends or going on adventures with Dipper and Mabel Pines. Gravity Falls Wendy makes her debut when Stan asks her to put up some signs advertising the Mystery Shack in the "spooky" part of the woods. She is reading a magazine at the counter and claims that "she can't reach it," pretending to reach for them. Later in the episode she gives Dipper the keys to the Mystery Cart and tells him to "Try not to hit any pedestrians." She is later seen working at the ticket stand with Dipper in "Headhunters". saying that Stan probably bribed people to come see the grand unveiling of Wax figures. She and Dipper share a laugh after revealing to each other that they were both bribed to attend. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" Mabel asks Wendy if she has ever dumped a boy. Wendy begins to list all the boys she's broken up with, and is so busy doing so that she doesn't notice Mabel leaving. Afterwards, her current "boyfriend" calls her and she ignores the call. In "The Inconveniencing", she is seen hanging out with Dipper and Mabel at the Shack. She leads them to her secret rooftop hiding place, but she soon leaves when her friends show up. Later, she allows Dipper and Mabel to come along with her and her friends to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn. She parties with the rest of her friends once they get inside the old convenience store. In "Dipper VS Manliness" Wendy is seen at Greasy's Diner, eating pancakes with her father. She later assists Mabel with her attempts to make Stan attractive enough for Lazy Susan. In "Double Dipper" Dipper makes a complicated, step-by-step list to help himself impress Wendy at the ticket stand when Stan sets up a party at the Mystery Shack. Later during the party, he starts a conversation with Wendy unexpectedly in the line for the bathroom. Wendy shows Dipper an embarrassing picture of herself and her brothers from when they were younger, prompting Dipper to reveal his big dipper-shaped birthmark to her. They then toast their sodas to both being "freaks". Later, Wendy and Robbie hang out at the party. In "The Time Traveler's Pig", Wendy wants to win a stuffed creature of indeterminate species (a purple cross between a panda and a duck) at the Mystery Fair. Dipper tries his best to knock all of the pins down but accidentally hits Wendy in the eye with the ball. Dipper runs off to get ice for her, but when he comes back, Robbie has arrived with his shaved ice and is talking to Wendy. When Robbie asks Wendy out and she says yes, Dipper is horrified. He later steals a time machine from Blendin Blandin, a time traveller, to go back to the time when he tried to knock the pins down so he can re-do the throw. However, every time he goes back in time, the same thing happens: Wendy gets hit in the eye and Robbie comes to help her. Later, Dipper gets it right and doesn't hit her with Mabel's help, but he purposely misses after going back in time again, to let Mabel win her pig, Colin, again, since the plan backfired. By the end of the episode, Wendy and Robbie are still dating. In "Fight Fighters" Wendy is at the arcade with Dipper, playing Tekken 3. Robbie arrives and takes Dipper's place. Wendy tells Robbie that she will be going camping with her family, but Robbie isn't listening and is too busy playing the game. When Wendy returns from the camping trip, she runs into Robbie and a bruised Dipper. She thinks they have been fighting, but is convinced otherwise. Happy that "her two boys" are getting along, she kisses Robbie on the cheek and playfully tugs on the brim of Dipper's cap. Back at the Mystery Shack, she tells them both an anecdote, stopping midway to pick up her dropped hairbrush, and thus being oblivious to the threatening gestures Dipper and Robbie make at each other. In "Summerween" Wendy comes to the Mystery Shack with Robbie to get her coat. She tells Dipper that Tambry is having a party at 9:00 PM, which is where they are going. Robbie correctly suspects Dipper is about to go trick-or-treating, but Wendy tells Robbie he probably isn't, as it's for little kids. Dipper, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Wendy, tells Wendy that he agrees. Wendy tells him he should go to Tambry's party with them. At the end of the episode, Wendy returns from the party and asks Dipper where he was. Dipper tells her that he was trick-or-treating with Mabel. Wendy tells him that the party was lame anyways, and that Robbie had to go home sick because he ate a lollipop stick at first. At the end of the episode, Wendy, the twins, Soos and Boos, Stan, Candy Chiu and Grenda laugh evilly while watching a horror movie at the Mystery Shack. She appears in more episodes and seasons later in Gravity Falls. A part of Stracci Family Wendy Corduroy was adopted in early 2009's, when her family was killed by unknown attackers in Canada. She was the only surviving member of her family, but she was captured by the attackers and they flew with a private jet to France. In France, she escaped them while they didn't look and she ran into a man named William Stracci. She begged the man to save her from those beasts, and he did; William shoot all of them brutally with his magnum and spat on their corpses. Wendy told him that she has no family left as they all died at the hands of the murderers. William said that he will adopt her as his own daughter and she can live with him and his family at the Stracci Mansion, New Town. Wendy was very grateful and thankful for the offer and so she lived with the Straccis and was a part of the family. Helping Lili Corduroy is one of Lili Cornet's friends, and a minor character when terrorising Lili's enemies. Described as being very nice but supportive of Lili, she once pushed Richie Tozier to the ground, breaking his glasses. She appears very briefly and is only mentioned a few times. It is known she doesn't attend the same school Lili does. She is also shown in the rock fight scene against the losers, but retreats with Peter Gordon as the first two participants in the rock fight to run away. Personality and traits Wendy is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving and slightly lethargic teen who was a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. She does not enjoy working, despite the fact that she does not do anything at all while "working". Though mostly lazy when it comes to her job, she is shown to have good aim and some athletic skill, as seen when she easily makes her way down from the roof of the shack. She generally takes a positive outlook, is almost always friendly and is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She is also resourceful as she created her own place to relax on the roof and can easily get down it by sliding down a pine tree. She is just like any other ordinary teenager who wants to be an adult. Wendy has been in numerous relationships with boys such as Rus Thorum, Eli Hall, Stone y Davidson, Mike Hurley, Nate Holt, an unnamed guy with tattoos, Danny Felman and Mark Epstein (all unknown peons) and Robbie. However, after the episode "Boyz Crazy" she and Robbie break up. She is friendly and generous to Dipper and Mabel even though they are younger than she is; even when Robbie teased her in "The Inconveniencing" she is always delighted to hang out with them. In the episode "Into the Bunker" she has shown that she is brave, clever and a strong girl when going against the Shape Shifter and protecting her friends along the way. Through any adventure she goes on with her friends, she is always there to be helpful and very understanding. Quotes Death On May 25, 2015, Carmine Stracci headed out to a fancy restaurant with Johnathan Cadimius, Wendy and several other Straccis. Cad and few guys accompanied him at his table, while he offered to pay for over ten other's meals. Cad read a newspaper about the Corleone Family growing stronger and saw Luigi Pennino, Freaky Willy, and other five gunmen who were sent to kill Carmine. The gunman's name that leaded the four other men was Domenico Von Crane. Pennino arrived at the front door of The Red Fox restaurant and opened the door, where Carmine noticed him and told him to piss off. As Luigi drew his Tommy, Cadimius stepped in front of Carmine and shot Pennino two times in the chest with a 38. Snub Nose, injuring him and almost killing him. As the crowds of people stampeded out of the restaurant, other four gunmen and Willy, alerted to the situation, burst into the room with sub-machine guns and shot Carmine up. Cadimius took a bullet to the head, while Wendy was hit by over 56 bullets. Carmine secretly crawled away under the dead bodies of his fallen comrades and Wendy, and everyone thought that he died in the middle of the restaurant. The survived Straccis all gave up, who were then in for questioning by Corleones of whereabouts of Sameth Feirrara. Rumours have circulated that Wendy's at-the-time boyfriend, Don Chaper, was eating with her before the shootout happened. CCTV footage showed him surviving the shootout for a scene and escaping. He is rumoured to plan revenge on Domenico in Asia, but is unknown if he will ally with the Fortunato Regime or the other barely living crime families. Trivia *Wendy and Robbie first met each other at a 5th-grade birthday party. He pulled her pigtails and she punched him in the face, chipping his tooth. He remembers, but she doesn't. *Her favourite colour is red. *When she was younger, her former dad had her compete in lumberjack games. She states that she "kinda ruled at it". That happened exactly 2 months before unknown serial killers came and slaughtered her family. *She and Tambry have known each other since they were at least five years old. *She stopped believing in God when she was five years old, which makes her a sithy-s atheist. *In Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! it is revealed that she wants to live in Portugal. *Her former family never celebrated Christmas, due to the fact all being atheists. She does celebrate Christmas with the Straccis however. *She has always wanted to drive a tank. *Wendy is so much of an atheist she doesn't believe in the Zodiac signs, other planets, and not even bats. Her atheistic personality is never talked about during the episodes of Gravity Falls and Godfather Game, though. Gallery Wendy_Corduroy.png|Wendy about to cry. Yeah, cry you little bish! Corduroy_at_faja.gif|Corduroy at the campfire. Wendy_hi.png|Wendy saying hey, or in Canadian simply as "eh". Corduroy_at_ATM.png|Wendy at the store. Corduroy_hey_gays.jpg|Another hey or eh from Wendy. Wendy_on_tree.png|Wendy on a tree. Wendy_with_no_had.png|Wendy without her stupid-s hat. Corduroy_with_axe.jpg|Wendy with axe. Category:Characters Category:Straccis Category:Daughter of a Boss Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deadbeats Category:The Godfather Category:Canadians Category:Killed in Action Category:Citizens Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Atheists Category:Neutral Good